


YOU CAN’T BLAME GRAVITY FOR FALLING IN LOVE (1)

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Junhoe enrolled to an English Class





	YOU CAN’T BLAME GRAVITY FOR FALLING IN LOVE (1)

It was a warm fine day. Junhoe is excited for his English Class as he walked down the hallway he bumped into something even warmer and soft but not that soft.  
*ouch  
Kim Jiwon, a 3years English Tutor in Hann University

Jiwon: oh, sorry.*bows instantly  
Junhoe: it hurts. But it's okay. I should be the one to say sorry. I wasn't looking.*bows in return

The elder just smile as he continues to walk farther from Junhoe.  
The younger felt his cheek burning from the moment.

He's hot. Defenitely hot. with that specs and rolled off white sleeves.  
Junhoe murmured to his self as he walked towards his assigned room.

He enters the empty room and sit in the middle. He patiently waited for his classmates and professor.  
it's been 30mins but no one came. He keeps on checking his phone for the time.

Junhoe: Jesuuuus. Where are they? Do we have no class/ am I not informed? Goodness I'm hungry.

He quickly stand as he catch someone looking at him by the door entrance.

Shocked. Blushed.  
THE HOT GUY? Is he my classmate? Junhoe is screaming inside his head.

Gosh i'm so lucky.

They both bowed to each other as their eyes met.

Jiwon: i think the news didn't spread according on my plan. I've cancelled this class today. Due to some urgent meeting.  
Junhoe: Oh. I'm not. *he couldn't speak and move  
Jiwon: Are... are you okay? Is there something in my face? *pointing his cheeks  
Junhoe: O..oooh no,nothing..It's just.. *his face is red as the red as blood

Jiwon clears his throat as he watch the younger acting cute.  
He's cute, with that outfit he must be younger than me. *trying to control himself  
"Let's sit? i'm sorry I sould've reiterate the announcement. I'm Professor Kim Jiwon and you are?

Junhoe, Koo Junhoe.

The younger sits infront of him. Flustered by the white rolled up sleeves guy facing him.

Junhoe: It's okay Sir, I maybe outdated. Umm, maybe I should go? since you have an urgent meeting, right?  
Jiwon: Um. No. It's okay. We still have 30mins before it starts.

Nobody knows how it happened. It just happened.  
Suddenly Junhoe's body was slammed at the door that he was trying to close. It was hot. It was seductive.

"Kiss me" Junhoe whispered to the older.  
Jiwon moves closer enough, pinning Junhoe's back against the door.

Jiwon put his tounge in Junhoe's mouth and explored every part of it.  
They parted for a few seconds to take off their shirts then resumed kissing.

"You're so beautiful" Jiwon whispered to Junhoe as he smiles into the kiss, loving the way it makes Junhoe slightly pulling on his hair.

Junhoe moans into the touch, his tounge pressing into Jiwon's mouth, kissing him sloppy and seductively.  
He can feel himself getting hard, and his face getting red.

This continues for several minutes, the room is silent except for the pants of two men out of breath and turned on.

Jiwon slips one hand under Junhoe's shirt.  
"Fuck me until you cum inside me" Junhoe mumbled  
"I'm gonna fuck you now" Jiwon answered

It's spoken almost casually, but there's an urgency there.

He's already intoxicated by the constant sexual teasing that Jiwon makes  
"Please I want more" Junhoe gasped into Jiwon's ear  
"More of what baby? Jiwon asked him as if he didn't know what is the younger asking

"Please" it was all he had to say and Jiwon already grant it for him  
"Bend over" Jiwon ordered him

He immediately unbuckle their pants and pulled down their boxers  
Junhoe hands into the desk to stable himself  
Breathlessly begging to elder for more, Jiwon gives it to him

Amazed at how much junhoe's painfully hard, but he wants Junhoe to be ready for him  
He kissed Junhoe's back,licked it until he reach the younger's butt cheeks

"Jiwon, please" he begs Jiwon  
"Alright baby, be ready for me. 'kay?" While kissing Junhoe's neck, he reaches the youngers dick and carefully played with it

Junhoe's moan makes the room even hotter.   
"aaaah, Jiwon. Please" 

Jiwon smirks after hearing the younger begging for him to get inside  
He turned Junhoe to face him and the aroused younger immediately bend down

Jiwon reached down with one hand and grabbed Junhoe's hair.  
Junhoe paused and looked up, grinning at what he saw

Jiwon's dick is red that he can see the veins around it

He licked the tip of the olders cock as his hands onto Jiwon's butt cheeks

Caressing them greedily "uhmm, that's right. Suck my dick with your loud mouth"  
Jiwon softly whispered as he pulls Junhoe's hair.

The younger lick it as his life depending on it. Side by side. From the tip up down to the base.  
Until he reaches Jiwo's balls that he greedily suck and lick one by one

"um baby, it feels so good" Jiwon's moan is all over the place.  
He moved away after few seconds

The younger knows what to do, he stood up and desperately turn around for Jiwon  
The older immediately lick his palm and massage his dick with some of his saliva  
He push into Junhoe's tightness  
"aaaah you're so tight baby, so tight for daddy huh" 

Junhoe was so close from actually crying out. His legs feeling weak already "uhmm, harder daddy"

Jiwon let Junhoe adjust to his size and carefully pushed harder, he couldn't hep but moan at just how tight Junhoe was.

"Jiwon ~~ aaah, fuck me yes daddy fuck me right there,fuck me fuck me, I need it, I need to cum with your cock inside me"  
he spoke through hurried breaths, as Jiwon keeps hitting his prostate

Hell yeah, Junhoe is so desperate for Jiwon's cock  
Nobody is stopping him right now, not that time, not that fucking meeting.

Junhoe couldn't care less if people can hear him. All that matters right now is Jiwon fucking him good and hard.

Jiwon thrusted forth furiously, burying his face against Junhoe's back

Junhoe could hear skin slapping on skin and the elder was ramming his cock in and out the tight hole with fervor.  
He felthe was going to lose it himself

The pace starts to falter and Junhoe groans having to work to keep the momentum stable, his own knees buckling as his legs ache to relax.  
He's burning hot too almost feverish and the way his sweat clings to his skin only makes him feel worse.  
But Junhoe can feel that there's not much further to go, and they've really got to make this worth it.

"Jiwon, I'm .... gonnna" Junhoe cries out while he moved his hand to his dick and shoot spurts of cum all over the floor and a bit to his hand.  
Jiwon reached Junhoe's dick just to taste the younger's milk. "mmm, damn. why you so delicious baby?" as he whispered and licked Junhoe's ear.  
He thrusted a few more times until he cum. Junhoe could feel the elder's hot cum filling him up, it made him warm and tngly inside.

Jiwon rode out his orgasm until he was sure it was over. Both of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat, he pulled out his cock 

And sat down on the chair, Junhoe sat on his lap and put his head in the crook of Jiwon's neck.  
They didn't say anything, both of them were too tired to speak so they fell asleep in each others arms

 

:)))))))


End file.
